Stay Here
by iluminnascent
Summary: [AU] Naruto menatapnya namun Sasuke tidak lagi menemukan sorot hangat di kedua iris safir itu. Hanya ada sorot mata yang kosong. Bisa N.S atau S.N. Warning: as usual. A bit angsty. Skizofrenia alert.


Sasuke dulu mengenal orang itu. Dulu sekali sampai saat dirinya mengingat bagaimana sosok tersebut, kenangan-kenangan yang lama itu terlihat sebagai sebuah mimpi. Mimpi yang perlahan memudar. Mimpi yang akan dengan begitu mudah dilupakan jika suatu saat dirinya terbangun.

Samar-samar, ia masih mengingat bagaimana orang itu dulu. Senyum cerah selalu menghiasi wajah kecokelatan pria itu. Kedua iris safir yang senada dengan warna langit selalu tertangkap matanya. Ia sangat merindukan sorot hangat dari sepasang iris tersebut. Bagaimana tawa yang selalu didengarnya setiap kali ia dan orang itu berdebat dan kemudian diakhiri dengan lelucon yang dilemparkan orang itu padanya...

Bagaimana dirinya merasa tenang saat terbangun di pagi hari dan menemukan sosok itu di sampingnya...

Atau apa yang biasa ia lakukan di saat hari liburnya dari pekerjaan yang menyita waktunya...

Ia merindukan semua itu. Ya. Tidak ada yang lebih berarti daripada semua waktu yang telah dilewatkannya sebelum hal buruk itu terjadi. Empat tahun terakhir yang dijalaninya seperti sebuah mimpi. Ia bahkan tidak terlalu mengingat apa saja yang telah dilakukannya selama empat tahun itu.

Semuanya seolah-olah hanya sebuah bunga tidur.

Sasuke selalu mengharapkan kalau semua kenyataan yang dialaminya memang hanya sebuah mimpi. Ia selalu berharap kalau suatu hari dirinya akan terbangun di atas tempat tidurnya dengan sosok si pirang di sampingnya. Semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Ia selalu berharap demikian.

Namun faktanya, ketika kedua iris oniks itu menatap sosok yang berada di balik pintu berwarna putih di hadapannya, dirinya tahu kalau saat ini ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Ia sadar—sepenuhnya—bahwa doanya tidak pernah terkabul. Ia terbangun di dalam kamarnya yang sepi hanya seorang diri. Tidak ada senyum lebar yang ia lihat saat membuka mata. Tidak ada panggilan 'Teme' atau 'Brengsek' untuknya jika ia melakukan suatu hal yang menyebalkan bagi si pirang.

Harus Sasuke akui, ia merindukan semua itu.

"Naruto—"

Suaranya tertahan di tenggorokannya; menolak untuk berbicara lebih daripada itu. Jemari pucatnya perlahan terulur ke arah sebuah jendela kecil yang terpasang pada pintu di hadapannya. Pintu sialan itu adalah satu-satunya penghalang dirinya untuk masuk dan memeluk sosok yang berada di dalam ruangan. Ia ingin menghancurkan pintu di hadapannya. Menghancurkan sampai ke engselnya sekalipun hanya agar ia bisa menemui orang yang selama bertahun-tahun selalu ada di pikirannya.

Hanya saja... apakah jika ia melakukan hal itu dirinya akan sanggup menatap wajah orang itu?

Menatap wajah yang dingin dan tidak lagi ada senyum. Melihat tidak ada lagi sorot hangat di kedua iris safir itu. Melihat bagaimana ingatan mengenai Naruto-nya yang dulu perlahan memudar dan digantikan dengan sosok lain yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Suara Sasuke terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. Tidak sekalipun ia menatap wanita yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingnya dan menemaninya sejak melangkah memasuki gedung suram ini. Kedua matanya hanya terpaku ke arah pria berambut pirang yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan lembut yang terpasang di semua dinding di ruangan serba putih itu. Sasuke tidak tahu ke mana pandangan pria itu tertuju.

"Keadaannya masih sama. Tidak ada kemajuan yang berarti sejak terakhir kali kau ke sini. Apa kau ingin melihatnya, Uchiha-san? Aku bisa memindahkannya ke ruangan lain agar kalian bisa berbicara. Tentu saja kami akan menempatkan dua orang tenaga medis di sana."

"Aku..." Sasuke terlihat ragu. Satu ekspresi yang selalu ia perlihatkan jika datang ke tempat ini. Seperti kunjungan terakhirnya, ia selalu menghabiskan sebagian waktunya untuk berdiri di luar ruangan seperti sekarang sementara kedua matanya tidak lepas memandang keadaan ruangan dari balik jendela. Lagi dan lagi perawat atau dokter akan memberitahunya bagaimana keadaan Naruto dan itu membuatnya muak.

Ia muak saat mereka memberitahunya kalau keadaan Naruto sama sekali tidak mengalami perubahan.

Ia muak ketika dirinya harus mendapati sosok si pirang yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

Banyak orang di sekitarnya yang sudah menyuruh Sasuke untuk melangkah ke depan. Melupakan mengenai perasaannya kepada Naruto yang bahkan seperti tidak lagi mengenali dirinya atau orang-orang yang berada di masa lalu pria itu. Orang-orang itu memang mudah jika berbicara. Tapi... tapi tidak tahukah mereka kalau melupakan si pirang adalah satu hal yang tidak ingin dilakukannya?

Ia sudah pernah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Kakak laki-lakinya—Uchiha Itachi—juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ketiga orang terdekatnya dengan paksa dirampas dari sisinya karena kecelakaan tragis sepuluh tahun silam. Ia tidak lagi mempunyai keluarga yang selalu menyambutnya dengan sambutan hangat saat ia pulang ke rumah. Tidak ada. Yang menyambutnya masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu hanyalah suasana dingin dan rumah yang kosong.

Tapi delapan tahun yang lalu, suasana itu berubah. Ia tidak lagi mendapati kesunyian yang menyapa jika dirinya kembali ke rumah itu. Selalu, di sore hari ia akan mencium bau harum dari dapur rumah serta ucapan selamat datang yang ditujukan untuknya. Terkadang pula ia akan mencium aroma kopi atau kue yang baru saja dipanggang. Ia tidak lagi merasa sendiri dan itu semua karena Naruto.

Karena Narutolah ia tidak lagi menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam kegelapan. Naruto adalah orang yang mengulurkan tangan untuknya dan menariknya dari kegelapan itu. Selama tahun-tahun itu pula, Naruto tidak pernah pergi dari sisinya. Pria pirang itu selalu ada untuknya.

Haruskah ia melepaskan semua itu dengan mudahnya hanya karena penyakit yang diderita Naruto? Mungkinkah ia kehilangan orang yang berarti baginya lagi?

Lima setengah tahun yang lalu Naruto didiagnosa menderita Skizofrenia—begitu dokter menyebutnya. Penyakit otak yang menyebabkan Naruto tidak lagi bisa merespon emosi dirinya atau orang-orang di sekitarnya dan membuat pria itu semakin lama semakin menarik diri dari lingkungan sosialnya. Sasuke menyadari perubahan sikap Naruto sebelum diagnosa dokter diberikan. Ia pernah beberapa kali mendapati Naruto berhalusinasi dan semakin lama, halusinasi yang dialami Naruto semakin mencemaskannya. Sasuke bahkan pernah memergoki Naruto yang berniat untuk mengiris pergelangan tangan dengan pisau di dapur restoran yang dikelola pria itu.

Ia tahu kalau ada yang salah dengan kondisi si pirang.

Waktu berlalu dan semakin lama, kondisi Naruto semakin memburuk. Jauh lebih buruk dari yang perkiraan diagnosa dokter. Naruto tidak lagi bisa melakukan pembicaraan yang normal dengannya. Berulang kali Naruto mengigau dalam tidur; mengatakan sesuatu mengenai kalau suatu saat nanti dirinya akan meninggalkan si pirang. Naruto juga pernah memberitahunya kalau pria itu tidak suka jika Suigetsu datang ke rumah; seolah-olah takut jika ia akan tertarik kepada Suigetsu.

Dan kejadian buruk itupun terjadi tanpa bisa dicegah oleh Sasuke. Sampai sekarang pun ia tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Kejadian di mana ia datang dari kantornya dan menemukan sosok tidak bernyawa Suigetsu yang terbaring kaku di atas lantai dapur dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepala pria itu.

"_Orang ini ingin mencurimu dariku, Sasuke. Kau tidak keberatan jika aku menyingkirkannya, bukan? Dia hanya akan menjadi hama pengganggu,"_ ujar Naruto dengan sebuah palu berlumuran darah di tangannya. Bersandar dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi di salah satu dinding dapur.

Dokter mengatakan kalau halusinasi yang dialami Naruto sudah mencapai tahap akut. Bukan hanya halusinasi, pria pirang itu juga mengalami delusi dan Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lain selain membawa Naruto ke Pusat Rehabilitasi.

Dan di sinilah pria paruh baya itu berada. Terkungkung di dalam sel sempit dan dingin seorang diri.

Tidak jarang bagi Sasuke untuk mengajak Naruto berbicara setiap kali ia berkunjung ke tempat ini. Tidak jarang pula hanya kebisuan yang didapatinya dari si pirang. Naruto hanya diam dan memandangnya. Tidak merespon apa pun.

"... Aku ingin berbicara di dalam saja."

Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan. Ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan serba putih itu dengan dua tenaga medis di belakangnya. Dalam diam ia menghampiri sosok Naruto yang tengah memeluk lutut di salah satu sudut ruangan. Ia memanggil nama si pirang. Terhenyak saat mendapati kedua iris safir itu menatap ke arahnya.

Sasuke bukan orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari ada yang berbeda dari pandangan Naruto. Ia adalah orang yang paling mengenal si pirang selain Iruka. Iris mata yang dilihatnya sekarang lebih gelap. Berbeda dengan yang biasa ia lihat. Tidak ada emosi di kedua mata itu. Tidak ada sinar lagi.

Mati...

Dan ia benci dengan hal itu.

Ia ingin Naruto yang dikenalnya kembali...

Sasuke menyentuhkan jemari pucatnya di salah satu sisi wajah Naruto; membelai ketiga garis halus di pipi si pirang sebelum bergerak ke bibir pria itu. Hanya raut wajah datar yang ditangkapnya sebagai respon. Sosok di hadapannya tidak tampak terkejut atau marah. Tidak ada ekspresi apa pun dan hal itu membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar menggeretakkan giginya.

"Kau datang lagi."

Lama berselang sebelum Naruto berbicara. Kata-kata yang sama yang selalu diucapkan Naruto. Siapa pun orang yang datang mengunjunginya selalu mendapatkan respon sama seperti itu. Apakah Naruto memang benar-benar sudah melupakan dirinya? Melupakan keberadaannya?

"Hn. Apa kau tidak suka?"

Tidak ada respon apa pun. Naruto memilih mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka berbicara. Itu adalah tugas Naruto. Tapi dengan keadaan si pirang yang seperti sekarang, mau tidak mau Sasuke menjadi orang yang lebih aktif berbicara. Setiap kali ia mengunjungi Naruto, ia akan berbicara mengenai apa pun yang terlintas di kepalanya. Hanya agar tidak ada kesunyian yang ia benci di sekitar mereka. Kesunyian itu terkadang membuat Sasuke sangat tidak nyaman walaupun hal itu pada akhirnya membuat Sasuke selalu berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tidak meneriaki si pirang atas tanggapan minim yang diberikan.

Tidakkah Naruto tahu kalau hal seperti itu bukanlah keahliannya?

Ah, Sasuke pasti lupa kalau Naruto yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah Naruto yang ia kenal.

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak akan pernah kembali seperti kau yang dulu, Naruto?" Sasuke bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu kalau Naruto tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan itu sekarang. Sasuke bahkan ingin tertawa menyadari pertanyaan apa yang ia ajukan barusan. Pertanyaan yang bodoh. "Sudah lama sekali kau hidup di dalam keadaanmu yang sekarang, Usuratonkachi. Tidak bisakah kau menyudahi semua ini? Apa kau tidak merindukan orang-orang yang dulu kau kenal? Apa... apa kau juga sama sekali tidak merindukanku?"

Sasuke sungguh ingin Naruto menjawab semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Ia ingin sekali walau hanya dengan sebuah anggukan atau gelengan kepala dan bukan dengan tatapan kosong seperti sekarang. Sampai saat ini pun ia masih belum menyerah untuk mempertahankan Naruto walau dokter sekalipun tidak bisa memberi jaminan kapan pria di hadapannya akan sembuh.

Salahkah keputusannya itu? Salahkah keyakinan bahwa suatu saat nanti Naruto akan kembali ke sisinya?

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah berhenti untuk berharap walau harapan itu hanya berupa sebuah benang laba-laba yang sangat tipis.

Ia hanya ingin Narutonya kembali. Mengapa hal itu sangat susah? Sasuke pernah menyalahkan Tuhan dan Takdir atas apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya. Apa Tuhan tidak pernah puas merenggut semua orang yang penting bagi hidupnya? Apakah Takdir begitu membencinya sehingga merampas orang-orang itu dari sisinya? Bukankah ia pantas untuk mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan?

Berkali-kali pertanyaan itu terlintas di kepalanya. Namun berkali-kali pula tidak ada seorang pun yang menjawab.

Helaan napas berat terdengar di ruangan itu. Sudah saatnya bagi Sasuke untuk berhenti menyalahkan Tuhan dan Takdir atas apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah kehilangan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia sudah terlalu muak setiap kali kebahagiaan itu runtuh dan hilang tak berbekas.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku akan menunggumu untuk sembuh, Naruto," kata Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat lelah ketika hanya tatapan kosong yang diberikan Naruto padanya. "Aku akan tetap di sini dan menunggu Naruto yang kukenal untuk kembali. Bisakah kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan?"

Naruto hanya mengedipkan matanya sekali sebelum menenggelamkan kepala pada lututnya yang terlipat; tidak mengacuhkan keberadaan Sasuke. Tidak peduli terhadap apa yang ada di sekeliling.

* * *

><p><strong>F I N<strong>

* * *

><p>Sumber tentang <strong>Skizofrenia<strong> diambil dari **Wikipedia** dan kredit tokoh yang ada di dalam fanfiksi ini adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**-sensei =)

* * *

><p>Kritik, saran dan pemberitahuan mengenai segala kekurangan di fanfiksi ini akan sangat saya hargai. Ah, intinya, silahkan tinggalkan review saja dan terima kasih sudah membaca fanfiksi yang tidak terlalu angst ini <strong>(GRINS)<strong> Jaa, minna-san~


End file.
